Magic
Magic in the Berserk universe is cast, generally, by witches and wizards. Besides these, elves and some apostles can cast magic. Magic is used through manipulation of the spiritual realm through od, which lays inside spirits and souls. Types Elf Magic Elves are capable of doing magical things, such as healing wounds or creating medicine with their dust from their wings, known as elf dust. Although their size generally limits their usefulness in combat, they may use a bright flash, acting as a flare to blind enemies temporarily, and carry small objects. Witch and Wizard Magic Witches and wizards are capable of doing natural magic by using the four elements and the od. The od is life force and magical energy which is produced by the spellcaster. It is also known as "spiritual magnetism". Spell List Here are some examples of Mage spells, used throughout the series by Schierke. * Protection Spell: Schierke draws a circle with her rope and places four items to each corner: purifying salt, magical stone, a jar and a chunk. After that, she draws a pentagram in the air a pentagram with her wand and says "Yodo hegh vau hegh. Adonai Tsabaut. Eghe hyeh. Argrah." to create a pentagram-shaped shield made of pure light which protects those inside the rope circle and repels enemies. * Fire Spell: Schierke uses her hair as a catalyst on the flow of od to generate fire. She blows her hair in the air. Every hair burns and transforms into a thin fire elemental. She used this spell to scare away trolls when Isidro, Casca and Farnese were in danger. * Communication Spell: Schierke uses her hair to communicate with her team mentally. By putting her hair on their fingers, all of them are unconsciously connected with the od force that she produces. Also, for a person who has never practiced thinking with images concretely, the flowing thoughts that have yet to be expressed with words will be obscured until they get used to it. It is possible to have a long distance communication by mastering mind talk. * Talismans: Talismans are strong charms which are created by using magic. There are many crafters and kinds of talismans. Schierke claimed Flora's talismans are the strongest among them. She can decrease the effect of the Brand of Sacrifice and protect people and houses from dark spirits the way elf abodes do. When Schierke charms a talisman, she says "Yodo hegh vau hegh"; and then she prays for the elemental lords to protect the church. * Astral Projection: Schierke can travel between the world and the astral world. She can talk with the Elemental Lords and can also use their power. In this form, magic users have a special body made of light, which is called "Luminous Body". With her astral body, Schierke can also reach for Guts' spirit, which allows to her control his anger and thusly the Beast of Darkness. * Elemental Control: Schierke's stongest magic. She can communicate and talk with the spirits of the elementals. * Mind Control: Schierke can manipulate a person's od to confuse them and change their attentions. She can also paralyse them or change their behaviour. Kushan Magic Ganishka and Daiba are capable of performing Kushan magic (Kushan no Mahō). Daiba created dark magical monsters and even a man-made Beherit via sacrificed human corpses. * Soul Possession: a basic ability of Kushan Magic, chiefly used to control animal souls. User first performs a unique hand seal before entering an animal soul in order to control its soul, body and behaviour. They can also infuse additional animal or human soul into the animals to create unique creatures such as Pishacha and Makara. Their shape and strength is altered after the magic. * Man-Made Beherit: a unique beherit which was created by Daiba after sacrificing many humans and apostles. ** Shiva Transformation ** Daka * Other creatures which were created by Kushan magic: ** Kundalini Category:Berserk Category:Magical